


Should've Sent a Raven

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brotp, Don't copy this to another site, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I'm ignoring Infinity War's existence, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Not Canon Compliant, Oops?, Pining, Thor and Valkyrie, Thor definitely has a crush on Valkyrie, but he's TERRIFIED she'll zap him again, the Thor setting up Valkyrie story we deserve, the ultimate brOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Thor decides to do what any good friend would do and set Valkyrie up with a certain Captain. Valkyrie is... skeptical.





	Should've Sent a Raven

Valkyrie slipped off after they landed. Thor turned to make a joke, but his laugh died on his lips when he missed her in the crowd of Asgardians. He sighed. She’d probably gone off in search of the nearest bar.

Sure enough, when he found her three months later, she was sitting in a bar called The Raven’s Say. There was a fire in the hearth, despite the summer heat, and a large black raven glared at Thor grumpily from its perch on the mantelpiece. He made a face at it as he walked past, clapping shoulders and shouting hellos, and the bird finally tucked its head under its wing again.

Valkyrie was sitting at a table in the back, alone. Her eyebrows rose when Thor walked over with a pint of beer.

“‘Lo, Your Majesty,” she said, only slurring her words a little, despite the half-empty vat of beer in front of her.

“Hello, Valkyrie,” Thor said, taking that as an invitation to sit down across from her. She raised an eyebrow and her fingers twitched, but she reached for her beer instead of her knives. Thor blew out a quick sigh of relief.

“How’d you find me?” she finally asked.

“Heimdall.”

She nodded. “Of course. Should’ve guessed.” She tilted her head and peered at him, as if the new angle made him clearer. “I’m surprised you could get away. Aren’t you busy…” she waved her hand vaguely. “Setting up a colony or something?” She took a deep gulp of beer.

“I am,” Thor said. “But we need you.”

She leaned forward. “You _miss_ me,” she said with a drunk, teasing smile.

“ _We_ miss you,” he said, but she scoffed.

“They don’t even know me. And we both know Loki was _thrilled_ to see the back of me,” she said.

“Bruce wasn’t,” he argued, and her face fell. “Come on, it’ll be like old times!” he said, bumping her shoulder cheerfully. “Remember when we took down Hela and her undead minions? That was fun, right?”

“That was nice,” Valkyrie conceded. “But it won’t bring her back.”

Thor frowned. “Who?”

Valkyrie pulled out one of her knives, grinning when Thor flinched, but she set it on the table in front of her. “Astrid,” she said, her voice suddenly thick. “She was there when we rode against Hela.” She rubbed at her nose. “She died to save me.”

She took a deep draft of beer. Thor leaned in. “You loved each other?”

The corners of her lips curled up. “Yes.”

Thor rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

She nodded. “Thanks, Your Majesty.” She sighed. “I never thought I’d get my revenge on Hela. But I don’t know what to do now that I have.”

“You could come with me,” Thor said. “Help set up a new Asgard.”

She wrinkled her nose. “That sounds like it involves _a lot_ of meetings. No thanks.”

Thor laughed. “Fair enough.” He drained his glass and stood up. “If you change your mind…”

“I’ll come find you,” she said. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

He smiled and patted her shoulder before turning to leave.

***

A few months later, Thor came back to the Raven’s Say. He ordered a pint of beer and jogged over to Valkyrie’s table.

She looked up from her fishbowl-sized goblet of wine. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“I have someone I want you to meet,” Thor said, beaming.

“Oh no, I’m not _nearly_ drunk enough for this,” she said, picking up her glass and taking a long drink.

Thor sat patiently until her glass was empty. “Her name is Carol, and she has golden hair…”

“She sounds lovely,” Valkyrie said in a bored voice, leaning past Thor and waving down the bartender.

“...nerves of steel, and a wicked left hook,” Thor finished, trying not to laugh at Valkyrie’s subpar attempt at charades.

That got her attention. “So she punched you?” she asked, leaning in with a grin.

“No!” Thor said, offended. “I _saw_ her throw a punch.”

“Well, that’s disappointing,” she said, beaming when the bartender came over with another enormous glass of wine. She picked it up to take a sip, but stopped when she saw the expectant look on Thor’s face. “She’s not _here_ , is she?”

“...No?” Thor said, and Valkyrie groaned.

“Alright, well finish this then,” she said, shooting a mournful look at the wine before pushing it across the table toward Thor.

“You don’t want it?” he asked, incredulous.

She shrugged. “You know, first impressions and all that.” She ran her fingers through her hair and not-so-subtly sniffed at her armpit.

Thor grinned. “You’re _nervous_.”

She punched his shoulder lightly, which meant she only knocked his chair _into_ the wall instead of _through_ it.

“That’s fair,” Thor grunted, standing up and draining her glass of wine. “Shall we?”

They walked to the front of the bar, stepping past a minor scuffle over an Asgardian heirloom. Thor glared, but kept walking, until he realized they’d walked past the bar. “Humans don’t like to let you keep a tab nowadays,” he said, but Valkyrie just smiled brightly.

“That won’t be a problem.”

Suddenly the minor scuffle turned into an all out brawl. “Security!” the bartender yelped.

“That’s me!” Valkyrie said.

“You?” Thor asked.

“They pay me in drinks,” Valkyrie called over her shoulder, popping her knuckles.

She walked up to the two men, who were grappling (with very poor form, Thor noted). She lifted them up by the collar. “Gentlemen,” she said, bored. “Either play nice or get out.”

The tall one seemed intimidated now that his feet were no longer touching the ground, but the short one didn’t take this into consideration. “Says who?” he snarled.

“Me,” she said simply, tossing him over her shoulder and dragging his friend/ customer out to the street. She dumped them unceremoniously onto the sidewalk. “Don’t let me see you around here again,” she said, waving cheerfully as they scampered away.

“You went easy on them,” Thor said, only slightly disgruntled. “You would’ve sent me halfway to Valhalla for that.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” she said. “Valhalla isn’t for whiners.”

Thor’s jaw dropped and she smirked up at him before looking up and down the street. “So, where is she?”

Thor frowned. “She was right here…” Suddenly they heard a scream, and they both took off running.

A human girl cowered against the wall while a tall blonde girl picked up a would-be assailant and sent him flying through a wall.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows, impressed. “Who is _that_?”

Thor grinned. “That’s Carol.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by all the posts about Thor setting up Valkyrie and Carol after the Endgame trailer! They were all so cute I had to write about it! I love Valkyrie and Thor's dynamic SO MUCH, so it was really fun to write their banter! Thor definitely has a crush on Valkyrie, but he's a) scared she'll *lightly* stab him and b) he's a good bro who's just looking out for his friend. Valkyrie is mostly interested in drinking bigger and bigger glasses of beer and wine. I love them!
> 
> The Raven's Say is inspired by a line from In a Week by Hozier (I'm going through a major Hozier phase at the moment, oops!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
